UBC : Ultimate Brawling Championship
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si en vez de poner a los chicos de Super Smash Bros en una arena los pusieramos en un octágono para que se den de golpes? La respuesta esta adentro... (pesimo summary, pero dentro hay uno más extenso)


Los personajes presentados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen y son usados sin fines de lucro

* * *

Bueno a forma de prologo me permito presentar un fic que me ha gustado mucho escribirlo (así como espero que le guste a quien lo lea) mas que nada por que se basa en un típico que pasaría si …

Entonces la trama va mas o menos así. Tenemos a una gran parte de los personajes de super smash bros (personajes principales y personajes asistentes) envueltos en un octágono al mero estilo de las artes marciales mixtas (AMM, aunque prefiero llamarlas MMA por el mixed martial arts) así como en el UFC (que es de donde sale el nombre de UBC en forma de sátira ) o Bellator (citaría a las extintas WEC y Strikeforce). Bueno, retomando la trama, meto a los personajes a un octágono para que se pongan a pelear, lo interesante de todo es que habrá patadas, golpes, sumisiones, TKO, y demás cosas típicas en las MMA.

También como narradores especiales tendremos a Master Hand y Crazy Hand, que por supuesto hay que imaginarnos con aspectos humanos vistiendo de traje, y no como las manos que son.

Y finalmente debo de agradecer personalmente a un autor que me inspiro para hacer este fic: Theodore Barrington (a quien pueden encontrar aquí en Fanfiction)**  
**

Debido a que hace mucho tiempo leí uno de sus fics llamado super smasckdown (que trata sobre lucha libre al estilo WWE), entonces teniendo a este magnifico autor como referente se me prendió la idea de poner a los personajes de SSB en un espectáculo parecido a la WWE que el había tomado.

En fin posiblemente el no se dará por enterado que ha sido parte de mi inspiración, pero me quedan las esperanzas de que tal vez llegue a traducir este fic (o que mínimo lea su nombre aquí).

En fin, sin mas que decir podemos continuar. Disfruten su lectura, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia ya saben que pueden mandarme un MP o dejarme un review.

* * *

UBC : Ultimate Brawling Championshp

-Muy buenas noches aficionados, sean bienvenidos una vez mas a esta transmisión televisiva de la UBC, transmitiendo desde el Brawling Arena con ustedes un servidor Master Hand y mi comapñero Crazy Hand. Crazy, adelántanos un poco más de lo que tendremos para esta noche.

-Buenas noches Master, y buenas noches a todos nuestro publico por acompañarnos una vez mas al UBC; esta noche tendremos un esperado choque de titanes por le titulo de los pesado en el que el actual campeón de los pesados Ganondorf pondrá en juego su titulo contra Donkey Kong.

·Pero para irnos poco a poco debemos de anunciar también lo importante que es nuestra pelea de apertura en la que se expondrá el titulo mundial de los ligeros, Master.

-Y eso solo significa una cosa queridos televidentes, la primera pelea de la noche será estelarizada por Wolf O Donell, la maquina de guerra de Lylat, en una pelea en la que expondrá por novena vez su corona como campeón de los ligeros; así mismo no solo será una pelea en la que se expondrá el campeonato de Wolf , si no que se expondrá nuevamente aquella racha de invicto que ostenta actualmente Wolf en la UBC.

-Como bien lo dijiste Master, y sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que Wolf se ha convertido desde su debut en el mejor peleador en toda la división de los ligeros, no solo por la agresividad en sus golpes, si no en la dominación de varias técnicas de pelea como el Jiu Jitsu brasileño, en lucha colegial, un tipo de lucha que aprendió en su servicio militar, sabe judo, kick boxing, muay thai y entre otras tantas que tiene en su haber, algo que nos deja con un resultado clave e importante en las tarjetas de los jueces… pero que digo, eso jamás ha sucedido con Wolf…

-En efecto, y todos los televidentes que han seguido paso a paso la carrera de Wolf dentro del UBC podrán dar crédito a esto y que viene siendo otro punto que resalta de Wolf, no solo es un excelente peleador, no solo esta invicto, no solo es campeón de los ligeros, por sobre todo eso todas sus peleas las ha ganado por vía del nocaut. Hemos visto como desde su debut en la UBC, catorce personas han besado la lona tan solo para quedarse ahí; peleadores como Pit, Roy, Marth, Lucario, Sonic, Mario, Link, Luigi, Saki y Falco, mismo del que cabe resaltar que fue su ultima victima; en fin por supuesto que una parte de estos nombres tuvieron ya sus respectivas revanchas, de ahí que venga la increíble cantidad de K.O's que ha logrado Wolf.

-Ahora, muchas revanchas aun no se han concretado como tal, eso dio cabida a que hace unas semanas atrás Wolf se hiciera con su catorceavo K.O con alguien a quien nunca antes había enfrentado: Falco Lombardi.

-El resultado de la pelea ya sabemos cual fue, pero lo interesante de esto fue que por primera vez hubo contacto con otro peleador de Lylat, que es nada mas ni nada menos que el lugar del que proviene Wolf, ahora aquí no termina todo, Falco es un buen peleador, de hecho la derrota que tuvo con Wolf acabo con su racha de victorias, que si bien aquella racha estaba manchada por una derrota que perdió de una forma demasiado controvertida en sus principios dentro de la UBC, entonces ya hacia mucho tiempo que Falco no conocía la derrota.

-Claro, ¿y que paso después de eso Master?, como todos sabemos ni Wolf, ni Falco son los únicos que provienen del sistema Lylat, Fox Mc Cloud es el primer peleador del sistema Lylat que entro al UBC, y aquella noche en que Falco perdió el estuvo presente.

-De hecho esa misma noche Fox gano una pelea, misma que lo posiciono como el primer lugar para buscar el campeonato mundial de los ligeros, e incluso en la conferencia que hubo un día antes de esa noche Fox dijo que no le importaría pelear contra su compañero y amigo Falco, todo esto obviamente si ambos ganaban sus respectivos combates, a estas alturas Crazy, ya todos sabemos quien gano su pelea y quien no.

-Desde ese día ambos peleadores han entrenado arduamente, y no es para menos cuando ya hay historia entre estos dos…

-Gracioso, iba a decir que se llevan como perros y gatos, pero creo que saldría muy mal la broma… en fin, bien dices Crazy, ya hay historia entre estos dos, pero el punto clave de todo esto fue la derrota de Falco, podría decirse que por azares del destino se abrió la puerta de la excusa perfecta para que estos dos caninos se vieran en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Claro, para todos aquellos que no lo sepan, hablamos de que estos dos tienen ya historia debido a que estos dos ya han tenido fuertes diferencias en Lylat, ambos son capitanes de sus respectivos grupos de mercenarios, Star Fox y Star Wolf.

-Y cada que se llegan a encontrar en el área de batalla ninguno de los dos se hecha para atrás, esto ha dado como resultado que en mas de una ocasión el equipo de Fox Mc Cloud termine apabullando al equipo de Wolf, así que ya se imaginaran la cantidad de frustración que debe de estar reptando en estos momentos el cuerpo de nuestro campeón de los ligeros.

-Por no decir que se han dicho de todo en cada conferencia de prensa que se ha dado hasta el momento, incluso el día de ayer en la ceremonia de pesajes había bastante tensión, tanta que se decidió por cancelar la famosa fotografía promocional de la pelea.

-Y tocas un muy buen tema Crazy, que no ha habido conferencia de prensa en la que se hayan calentado los ánimos entre ambas partes, ahora si tu me lo preguntas Crazy, creo que todo lo que se han dicho hasta el momento queda sin fundamentos hasta que alguien salga el día de hoy con la victoria.

-No es para menos Master, como bien dices las palabras quedan a un lado cuando entras al octágono y demuestras lo que tienes con tu oponente, así que si piensan cumplir todas sus promesas, todo aquello que se dijeron en las conferencias de prensa hoy es el día.

-Eso lo escuchamos mientras escuchamos el tema de Fox Mc Cloud, el Brawling Arena enloquece y se avivan los ánimos. Y ahí el primero en arribar por el túnel hacia el octágono es el retador Fox Mc Cloud. ¿Que nos puedes decir de Fox Crazy?

-Es justo hablar de Fox Master, hemos hablado ya algo del campeón de los ligeros, pero casi nada de su rival a vencer: Fox. Algo que creo que no debemos pasar de largo. Mucho menos a sabiendas de que Fox viene de una racha de 6 victorias, todas por la vía del nocaut.

-Es importante lo que mencionas Crazy, y es que Wolf no va a pelear el día de hoy con un manco, Fox viene con siete libras de peso menos que Wolf algo que lo hace ligero, pero no debemos de confiarnos de lo ligero que puede ser el cuerpo de Fox mucho menos cuando sus ultimas seis victorias han venido de parte del nocaut.

-Y es importante también resaltar la forma en que lo ha logrado, Fox tiene muchos conocimientos en Karate, Muay Thai y Judo; tanto en Karate como en Muay thai es cinta negra, el resultado de estos conocimientos ha sido esa racha de victorias que tiene hoy en día. Y es que tal vez Fox no sea tan fuerte con sus puños, pero si podemos dar crédito a que es un contendiente mortal en toda la extensión de la palabra con las piernas.

-Podemos decir que Pit, Lucario, Mewtwo, Knuckles, Shadow y Sonic han sido los testigos de primera instancia que pueden decir que tan fuerte golpea Fox con sus piernas.

- Patadas directas a la zona hepática terminaron con Pit y Lucario, posterior a esto las patadas de Fox en sus siguientes combates dejaron de ser a la zona hepática para centrarse a la cabeza, el resultado de esto han sido pelas que terminan en segundos y la mas larga hasta el momento, la de Mewtwo que si la memoria no me falla fue en minuto y medio.

- Es de antemano pensar que esa ha sido la pelea mas larga hasta el momento debido a que le faltaba pulir esa patada tan aterradora a la cabeza, por que de ahí en más han sido combates de menos de treinta segundos, incluso Fox gano el año pasado el premio a la pelea mas rápida, en la que noqueo en siete segundos a Knuckles.

-Mientras vemos como pasa Fox al procedimiento a cargo de Peppy Hare su entrenador para aplicarle la vaselina permitida, es decir el peleador tiene que llegar completamente seco y una vez que se despide de su equipo nadie lo puede tocar.

-Aquí hay tres puntos sobresalientes de Fox.

-Cinta negra en Karate y Muay Thai, piernas fuertes que son de extremo cuidado, y es muy elusivo, inortodoxo, simplemente un peleador magnifico en la UBC.

·Por no decir que bajo toda la seriedad que hay en su rostro en estos momentos no pierde el sentido del humor, como podemos ver en sus calzoncillos en la parte trasera está una frase que se ha vuelo muy popular : DO A BARREL ROLL. Y esperemos que no termine haciendo uno en esta pelea.

-Pese a su racha de victorias no viene invicto como Wolf, tiene dos derrotas en su haber, nueve victorias, seis de ellas por nocaut, tres de ellas por decisión dividida, y un empate.

-Fox en la conferencia pasada hablo bastante sobre lo que esta pelea representa para el, sobre las apuestas que están más a favor de Wolf que de su parte algo que dijo no le importaba, pues al final el seria quien terminara con el titulo de los ligeros en sus manos.

-Solo falta que cumpla lo que ha dicho. Mientras vemos como comienza su recorrido al octágono el actual campeón de los ligeros.

-Es la locura en estos momentos el Brawling Arena, mientras Wolf hace su recorrido los canticos de los fanáticos, los alaridos están a tope y no es para menos con una pelea tan esperada como la que se viene. ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre el campeón Master?

-Que no podríamos decir del campeón, ya hemos hablado de Wolf al comienzo de esta transmisión, pero aun así hay mucho que decir de Wolf, la historia de Wolf creo que seria un punto a destacar por que es lo que lo ha traído a este mundo de las artes marciales mixtas al igual que lo ha llevado a ser caza recompensas en el sistema de Lylat, pero enfoquémonos mas en las artes marciales mixtas. Es un chico huérfano, no tiene familia, se enlisto en la fuerza aérea del planeta Venom donde llevo gran parte de las artes marciales que hoy en día están en su haber, de ahí en más en su vida como caza recompensas se dispuso a instruirse en otras variedades de artes marciales y aprendió entonces el Jiu Jitsu Brasileño, Shootfighting y Muay Thai. Todas estas variedades de artes marciales añadidas a las que ya había aprendido en la academia de la fuerza aérea junto con su agresividad natal lo hicieron un peleador con el que hay que andarse con precaución.

·Otro punto a destacar es que Wolf carece de visión en uno de sus ojos, de ahí que tenga que usar un aparato para ver mejor. Esto es importante, puesto que no se le permite usar ese aparato en las peleas, algo que podría ser una desventaja, pero que hasta el momento no parece serlo, pues aun sin ese aparato se ha mantenido invicto.

-Un punto también que cabe destacar de Wolf es la inducción que tuvo al UBC, su contrato fue expedido después de que participara y ganara un rally de artes marciales mixtas; lo interesante de estos rallys es que en una sola noche se debe de tener al ganador, entonces hay que imaginarse la cantidad de peleas que se dan en una sola noche. Increíblemente y tras terminar con ocho oponentes en esa noche Wolf se alzo con la victoria en sus peso, y en la declaración después de ganar advirtió que aun se encontraba con fuerzas suficientes como para terminar con otros tres oponentes más.

-De ese calibre esta hecho el campeón de los ligeros damas y caballeros mientras observamos como se reúne finalmente con su esquina.

-Muestras de apoyo por su esquina, en la que podemos ver a algunos peleadores famosos en la UBC, Little Mac que es uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento y ex campeón de los peso pluma en UBC, también podemos ver a Gray Fox ex campeón de los peso medio. Se despide de su esquina para ir con su Tabuu, su entrenador para que le aplique vaselina.

-Parte del gran desempeño de Wolf en la UBC sin duda es por ese hombre tras el, Tabuu acogió a Wolf para entrenarlo, para pulirlo mas en palabras de Tabuu. Mientras vemos al campeón entrar a lo que el llama su jaula, su patio de juegos.

-Se pasea por el octágono reconociendo cada parte de este, pero en lo personal Master creo que a quien debería de reconocer es al oponente del día de hoy que es un hueso muy duro de roer.

-Y estoy muy de acuerdo contigo Crazy, Wolf ya nos mostro en cada pelea que tiene un control absoluto del octágono, pero hay algo que no puede controlar y eso, eso son sus oponentes.

-Vámonos rápido a los datos de los contendientes Master. Veintisiete años de edad para Fox, veintinueve para Wolf; cinco pies y ocho pulgadas de estatura de Fox, seis pies y cuatro pulgadas para Wolf; Fox ciento cuarenta y ocho libras de peso, Wolf ciento cincuenta y cinco libras; cincuenta pulgadas de alcance para Fox, cincuenta y dos pulgadas de alcance para Wolf. Apenas solo dos pulgadas es la diferencia en el alcance de estos dos.

- Y aquí viene la voz del octágono ROB para anunciar la pelea. Pelea que durara cinco rounds de cinco minutos cada uno, recordemos que es una pelea titular, de ahí que sean cinco rounds; las peleas normalmente y sin titulo de por medio son a tres rounds de cinco minutos cada uno.

-Es la primera pelea de la noche. En la esquina roja vemos a Wolf representando el planeta Venom, aunque vive en la estación pirata en Sargasso. Mientras que en la esquina roja vemos a Fox que representa al planeta Corneria.

- Y no se si sea mi imaginación, pero no hay mucha aprobación de la afición esta noche por Wolf, escuche más gritos al momento en que anunciaron a Fox.

-Como referee de esta contienda tenemos a Waluigi que llama a ambos competidores al centro del octágono. Comienza con las reglas, sigan mis instrucciones, protéjanse siempre y si quieren toquen guantes; y hay un gesto de esos que no se deben de hacer por parte de Wolf a Fox.

- Vemos como salen todos del octágono hasta que solo quedan los dos contrincantes, Waluigi pregunta si están listas ambas partes.

- Y tenemos acción Master.

-Calzoncillos rojos con negro Wolf, calzoncillos azules con gris Fox.

-Y salen con todo Master, como prometieron salen con todo, Wolf busca llevar rápidamente el combate al suelo, Fox logra impedirlo y ahora hay clinch por ambas partes, golpes ligeros por ambos a las zonas blandas.

-Trabaja bien con las rodillas Fox tratando de impedir que Wolf entre a su zona hepática. Y ya salen de el clinch, sale con todo Wolf con un uno dos directo al rostro de Fox tan solo para tomarse la distancia nuevamente.

- Se acerca Wolf y hay un breve intercambio de golpes, mientras Fox trata de hacerse con su distancia pero Wolf sigue al acecho de Fox lo que hace que haya solo algunos intercambios de golpes.

- Y esto habla muy bien de Wolf, por que no esta dejando a Fox tomar la distancia que necesita para soltar sus patadas.

-Vemos que Fox esta como apagado, no esta buscando los golpes, busca su distancia y de vez en cuando entra al intercambio de golpes.

-Sabemos que Fox no es bueno con los golpes, tal vez por eso no busca el intercambio de golpes, quiere irse a lo seguro, ahora que vemos como entran en el clinch ambos competidores, Fox tomando por la cintura a Wolf, tal vez ya ha recibido suficientes golpes que aunque no sean del todo… ohhhh, gran derribo por parte de Fox a Wolf.

-Ese fue un divino lance de judo por parte de Fox, creo que fue en uno dos, y no es de sorprender que veamos ese tipo de lances de judo por parte de Fox.

-Lo que si es de sorprender es que Fox no continúe la pelea en el suelo después de un derribo como ese.

-Vemos como se incorpora Wolf después de ese derribo, y sin duda es de sorprender ese factor Master, aunque también debemos de tener en cuenta que Wolf tiene conocimientos de Jiu Jitsu Brasileño, lo cual lo puede hacer peligroso en el suelo, si tu me lo peguntas Master, yo voy más a que Fox no quiere arriesgarse a conocer algo que Wolf no ha mostrado aún.

-Puede ser eso, aun que con ese derribo Fox puede sumar mas puntos que los que ya tiene Wolf. Y ahí va nuevamente Wolf a la caza de Fox que finta con lanzar una patada haciendo que retroceda Wolf, aunque no por mucho.

-Busca entrar Wolf en la distancia de Fox , ¡oh! que lanza una patada.

- No, no entra la patada aunque iba directa a la cabeza de Wolf. Eso fue suficiente como para prender a toda la afición aquí presente.

-Ahora cierra su guardia Wolf para continuar a la caza de Fox; y es que fue un error de Wolf o mas bien Fox se aprovecho de aquel derribo de judo para tomar su distancia, ahora ya con su distancia no le queda mucho que hacer a Wolf mas que marcar su guardia para evitar ser dañado.

-Esa ya estaba marcada desde el principio del combate, pero debido a que le resulto mas fácil continuar golpeando sin darle su distancia a Fox. No es de asombrarse que Wolf busque entrar a la distancia de Fox con esa guardia tan ceñida en la cabeza, después de todo las patadas son el arma mas mortal de Fox.

-Y podemos ver como Wolf avanza hacia la distancia de Fox para continuar con sus golpes. Wow, pero rápidamente aparece una hermosa patada de muay thai directo a la zona hepática de Wolf.

-¡Increíble patada al estilo thai que hace retroceder a Wolf!

-Y parece que esta tocado Wolf, vamos a ver si continua con su avance a la distancia de Fox…

-Toda la afición quedo en un grito tras esa patada, pero Wolf continua de pie, hace un pequeño juego de piernas demostrando que aun esta en buena condición, más bien como diciendo no me pasa nada, podemos continuar.

-Y yo no se como no ha caído Wolf al piso, no se como se mantiene aun de pie, el sonido de esa patada fue seco, en otras condiciones o con otro oponente esa patada hubiera sido suficiente como para que terminara el combate.

-Wolf persigue nuevamente a Fox; ahora, esa patada que entro a la zona hepática de Wolf no entro solo por que si, hay que ver la guardia tan ceñida de Wolf que cubre su cabeza, no es para menos que tenga la guardia de esa forma, pues una patada a la cabeza de Wolf podría terminar con el combate, pero si la estrategia de Wolf es cubrirse la cabeza y dejar abierta la zona hepática, por mal camino vamos…

-Y esto lo dices Master justo cuando otra patada estilo thai golpea las costillas de Wolf que vuelve a retroceder, tan solo para continuar la busqueda de Fox otra vez, tan solo para ser recibido por una tercera patada en las zonas blandas.

-Al combate le resta un minuto más, mientras Wolf vuelve a recibir una patada en la zona blanda.

-Me parece que Wolf esta algo frustrado en estos momentos Master, no puede continuar con el ataque que sorprendió a todos al inicio del combate y ahora es el quien recibe golpes, vemos que se mueve tratando de rodear a Fox, pero es algo que no funciona, Fox sin duda estudio muy bien a su oponente.

-Wolf busca nuevamente pasar la distancia de Fox… tan solo para recibir una patada mas. Nuevamente debo de poner en duda la estrategia tan deliberada por parte de Wolf para pasar a la distancia de Fox, es normal que Wolf no quiera llevar al clinch a Fox por un posible miedo a que Fox conecte una patada o un golpe mientras busca el clinch, pero no debería de dejar que las patadas le conectasen una y otra vez a la zona hepática.

- Escuchamos la alarma de los diez segundos restantes sin observar algún cambio abrupto en el combate, ambos peleadores continúan cerrados en su zona segura y ya veremos que nos puede deparar el segundo round mientras escuchamos la alarma que nos indica el fin del round. Rápido Master que te pareció este round.

-Crazy, creo que no solo tu y yo esperábamos mas explosividad dentro del combate, todos los fanáticos aquí presentes esperaban eso. El combate empezó bien, Wolf propuso el combate desde el principio, después continuo con la derribada de Fox y de ahí en más creo que ambos se encerraron en su área de seguridad sin proponer combate.

-Vemos mientras la repetición de las acciones mas sorprendentes del combate, los golpes de Wolf , esa divina derribada de Fox que si, sin duda se dio en uno dos como me lo esperaba, las patadas a la zona hepática de Wolf. Sin duda yo te tomo la palabra Master, al final del combate ambos se encerraron en una disputa que sabíamos que no llegaría a nada, sobre todo eso ¿a quien le darías el round Master?

-Me gustaría dárselo a Wolf por proponer combate, pero el factor mas importante en dominación del octágono es de Fox, el round se lo doy a Fox ¿y tu Crazy?

-Yo igual se lo doy a Fox, supo dominar a Wolf siendo que este había propuesto pelea, por eso mas que nada se lo doy a Fox.

-Vemos rápidamente la esquina de Wolf. Parece que los golpes de Fox si hicieron daño, o eso es lo que me parece a mi no se a ti Crazy.

-Hay una bolsa de hielo en la zona hepática de Wolf mientras Tabuu le da algunas instrucciones.

-No dejes que te siga conectando al hígado le dice Tabuu mientras escuchamos la indicación de seconds fuera. Ya se incorporan ambos peleadores de sus banquillos, Waluigi pregunta si están listos. ¡Y suena la campana del segundo Round!

-Un comienzo no tan explosivo como el del round anterior Master. También podemos ver el cambio de guardia por parte de Wolf, deja al descubierto parte de su rostro pero se enfoca mas en resguardar las zonas blandas.

-No es para menos que veamos ese cambio tan drástico en la guardia de Wolf después de las patadas que recibió a esa zona en el round pasado. ¡Y aquí viene Wolf!, recibe una patada, pero ¡WOW!, ¡impacta de lleno al rostro de Fox con un superman punch que derriba a Fox!

-¡Esto se puede terminar Master, Fox esta tocado en el piso; esta consciente y con las piernas listas para rechazar cualquier ataque de Wolf, pero esta tocado, si Wolf va en busca de el podría terminarse el combate!

-Se escuchan los gritos de los fanáticos retumbar el Brawling Arena, pero no hay contestación por parte de Wolf, no quiere inmutarse en ir a buscar a Fox… pero esto, esto no lo entiendo, se lo paso a Fox porque no tiene idea de lo que podría hacer Wolf en el piso debido a que nunca lo hemos visto pelear en esa zona, pero de Wolf me extraña bastante que no quiera ir al piso.

-Bien lo dices Master, el que menos miedo debe de tener en estos momentos es Wolf, Fox esta tocado y podría defenderse pero no aguantaría a los embates de Wolf.

-Y ya se reincorpora Fox, veamos si puede recuperarse de el golpe que sufrió, se ve aun u tocado, pero… nuevamente Wolf hace el clinch con Fox, busca tomarlo por las piernas pero se resiste Fox y van a parar hasta las rejas del octágono.

-Wolf golpea el estomago de Fox mientras están en el clinch. Al parecer el que esta contienda continúe es debido a la mala sangre que se traen ambos, eso explicaría el porque Wolf dejo vivir a Fox cuando pudo dejarlo K.O

-Sería lo mas lógico Master. Mientras Wolf continua golpeando la zona hepática de Fox, Fox detiene los golpes de Wolf y termina empujándolo para recuperar distancia.

-Ya se ha ido el primer minuto del combate y hasta el momento no hemos visto explosividad en el combate, salvo el superman punch de Wolf no ha pasado nada interesante. Ya trata de tomar Fox su distancia, pero Wolf ya sabe que puede ocurrir si le entrega la distancia a Fox y se va directo con una seguidilla de golpes.

-Hay intercambio de golpes por ambas partes, pero sin duda el que mas se esta llevando es Fox, que ahora sale rebotado después de un golpe de Wolf.

-La verdad yo me esperaba mas emoción en esta pelea Master, por todo lo que se habían dicho, mientras vemos como continúan con el intercambio de golpes.

-Ahora veo mas potencia en los golpes por ambos Crazy, creo que al fin ambos están tomando el ritmo de la pelea. Cuidado Fox que está complicado allá adentro, y da un buena rodilla para quitarse los puños de Wolf que estaban cayendo con mas intensidad.

-Ahora Fox manda un high kick que se queda solo en la guardia de Wolf que lo continua persiguiendo por el octágono. Las patadas son lo que mejor le sale a Fox que hace un low kick a las piernas de Wolf.

-Sin duda, algo que hemos visto de Fox es que alterna muy bien esas patadas, aun así se le ve muy apagado a Fox, tal vez todos los golpes que ha recibido por parte de Wolf lo han apagado.

-Y claro, Wolf no pierde tiempo en aprovechar la situación, no solo lo esta mermando con sus golpes, si no que lo esta cansando o al menos eso parece, lo esta persiguiendo por todo el octágono y eso quieras o no también cansa Master.

-Hay otro muy buen Low kick de Fox que termina tirando al piso a Wolf, muy bueno, pero no busca a Wolf en el piso.

-Tal vez se siente confiado por el ultimo round, sabe de igual forma que va arriba en las tarjetas del primer round, pero si yo fuera Fox buscaría como ganar este round que sin duda va perdiendo.

-Ahora también es interesante como aguanta Fox la cantidad de golpes que esta recibiendo por parte de Wolf, aun así veo el pómulo derecho de Fox un tanto inflamado.

-Golpes de parte de Wolf al rostro de Fox. Un rodillazo que aleja a Wolf por unos instantes.

- Rodillas es lo que mejor ha metido Fox hasta el momento, rodillas y low kicks, tiene que seguir trabajando con las piernas si quiere sorprender a los jueces o si quiere ganar la contienda.

-Claro esos low kicks son muy buenos suman puntos, pero sumaria mas si llevara la contienda al piso.

-Y Fox tiene esa moda de querer golpear con las piernas para tratar de sacar de lugar... ¡Gran patada de Fox, la sintió Wolf eh, la sintió Wolf, sintió esa patada Wolf, pero se patino Fox!

-Me parece que Fox perdió el equilibrio al dar esa patada, pero sin duda, si no se hubiera patinado yo creo que ya tendríamos a un nuevos campeón, le dio en la cara a Wolf que ya se incorpora listo para continuar con su cacería. Pero ya lo deja nuevamente en el suelo Fox con un tremendo low kick.

-Queda un minuto mas de esta contienda, Wolf conecta los golpes con el puño cerrado, Fox con las piernas. Que gran combate que estamos viendo, ¡Wolf conecta con los puños y Fox se mete al intercambio de golpes, pegando con mas fuerza de lo que hayamos visto anteriormente, pero ya vuelve en si Wolf que manda a una esquina a Fox para continuar con el intercambio de golpes!

-Los golpes de Wolf comienzan a verse mas pesados y Fox esta en problemas.

-Rápidamente Fox se aparta del peligro, tomando su distancia, lanza una rodilla y se cubre para evitar los golpes.

-Patada a la cabeza por parte de Fox que no llega a su destino, un pequeño glinch que aprovecha Fox para tirar una rodilla al rostro de Wolf, que se aparta rápidamente del peligro.

-Fox toma su distancia rápidamente cuando quedan veinticinco segundos a este round. Wolf se acerca con la guardia baja en una muy mala estrate… ¡Patada al rostro de Wolf que es detenida por este!

-Y por poco pensé que iba a ser el final de la contienda ahora que Wolf toma ventaja de esto para hacer un clinch con la pierna de Fox para tirarlo al suelo. ¡Y esto es increíble damas y caballeros, por primera vez en la carrera de Wolf en la UBC podemos verlo combatir en la lona!

-Quedan veinte segundos en el reloj y ambos peleadores se encuentran en la lona y ya se mete Wolf en la media guardia de Fox. Fox que se ve algo confundido por las riendas que acaba de tomar la pelea, pero no por ello se deja intimidar y eso es importante en este tipo de peleas.

-Por demás tenemos a Wolf que esta pasándose por la media guardia de Fox. Y Fox aun con muy pocos conocimientos de las peleas a ras de lona esta haciendo hasta lo imposible por que Wolf no pase completamente la guardia.

-Quince segundos en el reloj. Wolf termina de pasar por la guardia de Fox. ¡Ohhhhh, ohhhhhh, cuidado con Wolf que comienza a golpear violentamente el rostro de Fox, Fox que trata de detener los embates de Wolf sin éxito alguno!

-Y puños no es lo único que estamos viendo de Wolf ya también estamos viendo codos que impactan en el rostro de Fox mientras escuchamos la alarma de los diez segundos. Wolf continua con su ataque, y esto puede terminar si Fox no hace nada.

-Fox trata de detener los golpes de Wolf, eso lo esta haciendo, pero no puede detener los codos que mete Wolf. ¡Y me parece Crazy que ya hay sangre en el octágono, me parece que Wolf le ha abierto un parpado a Fox!

-En efecto Master, Wolf acaba de abrirle el parpado a Fox con uno de los codos que metió, Fox esta en muy malas condiciones y seria una pena para Fox con tan solo unos segundos que restan del combate.

-Y ya suena la campana. Es increíble que Fox haya podido sobrevivir a esa lluvia de golpes y codos.

-¡Mira como ha quedado el rostro de Fox, tiene una enorme cortada en el papado, su rostro bañado, pintado con sangre por decir lo menos Master, es increíble que haya podido aguantar el castigo de Wolf!

- Mas increíble es que Wolf haya hecho eso en tan solo unos segundos antes de que terminara el combate, mientras vemos algo desubicado a Fox en su camino a su esquina, un Fox que jamás habíamos visto así Crazy.

-Totalmente de acuerdo Master, lo habíamos llegado a ver con el rostro inflamado de golpes en sus primera peleas, pero jamás con una cortada como la que tiene en el rostro en estos momentos, una cortada muy profunda y larga de tal vez unas tres pulgadas de largo.

-Sin duda este round ha sido muy emocionante Crazy, esto es lo que queríamos ver todos, un round en el que se ofreciera pelea.

-Claro Master, la diferencia es muy clara a comparación del primer round, vemos en una breve recapitulación del round todos los movimientos importantes en el round, un superman punch de Wolf que creo que a muchos nos dejo con la boca abierta, una patada de Fox que dejo por instantes ido al campeón, y finalmente los golpes a ras de lona que conecto Wolf.

-Yo en lo personal me quedo con la patada de Fox, si Fox no se hubiera patinado, si hubiera conectado adecuadamente esa patada ya tendríamos nuevo campeón en la división de los ligeros Crazy.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Master, Wolf recibió apenas parte de aquella patada, si hubiera entrado de lleno esa patada hubiera sido el fin del invicto de Wolf.

-Continuamos con el tercer round Crazy, se escucha el aviso de fuera seconds y … ¡Tenemos pelea!

-Fox sale con la guardia arriba buscando proteger su rostro, mientras Wolf se abalanza sobre el cuerpo de Fox ¡No lo esta dejando que tome su distancia, no lo deja tener un descanso, cuando comienza a conectar con esos puños Wolf!

- Y es que Wolf sabe que Fox tal vez siga débil después de lo sucedido al final del segundo round. Ahora aprovecha para hacer un pequeño clinch tomando por la nuca a Fox. Le conecta uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco golpes al rostro para desmayarle la guardia a su oponente. Y Fox no se deja, continua con la guardia bien ceñida.

-Ahora, esto demuestra que después de todo Fox si esta débil, no esta proponiendo pelea y si esto sigue así pueden detenerle la pelea.

-Ya muestra Fox señales de vida, suelta algunos golpes al cuerpo de Wolf, pero aun así Wolf continua golpeando el rostro de Fox ¡Ohhhhh una fuerte rodilla impacta el rostro de Fox que es expulsado del clinch en el que estaba preso; sangra nuevamente la herida en el parpado de Fox, y tenemos otra herida en el rostro de Fox!

-Y ahora es en la mejilla derecha de Fox, desde el round pasado veíamos esa mejilla algo inflamada, con los golpes que recibió a final del segundo round se inflamo aun más y ahora es una cortada más en el rostro de Fox.

-Pero Fox no se deja intimidar, toma su distancia tratando de intimidar a Wolf que se acerca peligrosamente a Fox como si estuviera listo para rematar a su presa; ¡Jooooooooohhhh , Fox lanza una patada que es fácilmente esquivada por Wolf que mete su famoso uppercut de derecha en la barbilla de Fox que cae a la lona y esto esta a punto de terminarse!

-¡Wolf se acerca al cuerpo de Fox y mete uno, dos , tres, cuatro golpes, el réferi se mete entre ambos cuerpos y detiene la pelea. Continua invicto la maquina de guerra de Lylat damas y caballeros!

-Wolf se acerca a su esquina a festejar su victoria. Vemos apenas inflamado el pómulo izquierdo de Wolf, signo de que no se llevo tanto castigo en esta pelea. Por otro lado vemos la esquina de Fox limpiándole el rostro mientras le aplican los exámenes evaluativos correspondientes tras haber recibido aquel impacto de Wolf.

·Fue una increíble pelea la que estos dos nos dieron, y el resultado ni hablar. Parece ser que al final Fox termino haciendo ese barrel roll eh Crazy.

-Jajajaja sin duda algo que me impresiono es que el uppercut de Wolf no se vio con el mismo impacto con el que lo realiza comúnmente, que es un golpe que apenas lo reciben sus contrincantes terminan en el suelo y no se vuelven a levantar. Esta vez, su contrincante cayo a la lona, pero aun continuaba con la defensa ceñida, como si el golpe de Wolf solo lo hubiera dejado ido, de ahí que Wolf haya tenido que ir a rematarlo a la lona.

-En lo personal Crazy, creo que ese upper iba con la intención de lastimar antes que de noquear, eso lo deduzco después de todo lo que se dijeron en las conferencias, mas aquella vez que Wolf le dijo a Fox que le iba a deformar el rostro y ahora mira el rostro de Fox, no esta del todo deforme pero tiene dos cortadas muy grandes y gran parte del rostro hinchado.

-Bueno igual hay que recordar toda aquella mala sangre que estaba entre estos dos peleadores antes de esta pelea, si pensamos en eso, tiene cierta lógica el hecho de que no se hayan buscado sumisiones a lo largo de la pelea. Mientras vemos el resultado de la pelea.

-El resultado de la pelea se ha dado tras un K.O técnico al minuto cuatro con dieciséis segundos del tercer round en una pelea en el que se jugaba el titulo de los ligeros, el ganador y aun campeón de los ligeros Wolf O'Donell. Vemos que no hay ni siquiera saludos por parte de la esquina de Fox al campeón, lo que nos hace pensar lo metidos que estaban en esta contienda tanto los peleadores como las esquinas Crazy.

-Y bueno es que como ya habíamos dicho estos dos se odian casi a muerte, mientras escuchamos algunas palabras de Wolf. Ya sabemos de antemano que es lo que dirá el campeón, la misma cantadilla de que espera a un verdadero retador que pueda quitarle el titulo.

-Por ahí hay rumores de que Wolf estaría incluso pensando en ir un peso más arriba para conquistar el titulo de los peso Welter, pero aun no se ha confirmado nada. ¿Dinos Crazy, que tenemos más adelante en esta velada de la UBC?

-Claro Master, entre las peleas mas destacadas de la velada tendremos una pelea clasificatoria por el titulo de los welter en el que combatirán Ike contra Link. También tendremos la primer pelea femenina en la UBC para coronar a la primera campeona en la división femenina, una pelea imperdible para todos los fanáticos de la UBC en la que la cazar recompensas Samus Aran se enfrentara a la guerrera Lynn. El evento estelar de la noche, esperad por muchos será por el campeonato de los pesados, Ganondorf contra D.K.

-Muchas gracias Crazy, continuaremos con nuestra transmisión después de una pausa comercial, no se despeguen de nuestra programación.


End file.
